


Happily Ever Now

by QueenHRK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Pampering, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: The Reader gets tired of Remus constantly putting himself down, so she shows him just how much he means to her.





	Happily Ever Now

**Author's Note:**

> Request for vorpal-queen on tumblr: Might I request a fluffy smutty fix with Remus and reader in an AU with a happy little epilogue where the marauders get the happy endings they freaking deserve

   Life was peaceful. Life was quiet. Life was everything I could ever have asked for and more. I had the job that I had studied hard in school for, I had a cozy home that I could go relax in without any worries, and most importantly, I had a loving boyfriend who cared about me. Remus Lupin was perfect, even though he may sometimes not believe it himself. He would do anything and everything to make me happy and comfortable. It was him who helped me get into the position that I wanted and it was he who helped find a home that would suit our every need. Not to mention he was actually a really amazing cook and would sometimes surprise me with my favorite foods after long days at work. But, still,  after everything, he still thought he was a burden upon our relationship because of his condition. A condition that was anything but his fault. I have tried and tried and tried to get him to see how amazing he is and how much his little pamperings meant to me, but each attempt ended in failure on my part, and I am tired of watching the man I love to put himself down. So, a made up a plan and got everything I needed, before I started waiting, and I waited and waited. I waited until I knew my plan would be most effective. 

   When I enacted my plan it was the week of a full moon. I stood on the steps of our house as I watched him walking away after he had said his goodbyes, going to his monthly hiding spot. I watched him until I could no longer see his figure, and even then I watch where he had been for a few more minutes knowing I would not see him for a few days. Once back in the house I started setting up the plan that I had worked hard on, and honestly, it felt both a little relieving and fulfilling. It took me two days to get it completely set up, but it was worth it. 

   To put it short, my plan is to make Remus feel just as loved and appreciated as he makes me feel. I got the movie that was made from one of his favorite muggle books, along with a television that I had to have help from Lily to set up, along with his favorite tea and snacks. I got everything I needed to make his favorite meal and dessert. I arranged the bathroom so that he could have a relaxing bath once he got home. To finish off my plan, I fixed up our shared bedroom and got out a few special items that I had gotten just for him.

   It was the day after I had finished setting up my plan that Remus came home looking worse for wear and tired, very tired. So the first thing I did was give him a quick kiss on his cheek before taking his things and sending him to the bathroom for his relaxing bath. After putting away the items that he had brought home, I grab him a change of clothes and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I waited for him to give any indication it was ok to come in, which came in the form of a soft come in before I went in and set the clothes on the sink and turned towards him and gave him a soft smile. He looked peaceful and relaxed, and a little less worn down than he had when he walked in the door. He was mostly submerged in the water and had his eyes closed with his head tilted over the back of the tub. I watched him for a minute and took in the new scratches and small wounds that littered his scarred skin.

   Slowly, I moved and kneeled behind his head gently laid my hands on his shoulders, to which caused him to open his eyes and look up at me. I smiled at him again whispered to him, “I want to wash your hair, may I?”

   To which he responded by watching me quizzically for a few minutes before nodding and getting his hair wet by submerging his head under the water for a few seconds, while I grabbed the shampoo he used. When he came back up a squeezed a quarter-sized amount of the soap into my hand and started massaging it over his head and into his scalp. I could tell he liked the attention because of the little hums he gave as I lathered his hair. I took longer than what was necessary because he was enjoying it, but after his head became completely covered in a thick layer of the soapy white bubbles. So I removed my hands from his hair and spoke up again, “Okay, love, go ahead and rinse your hair. I am going to give you some time to relax if you need anything just holler, okay?”

   He smiled at me again and nodded, and I kissed his cheek again and got up grabbing a towel for him before I left. I next headed to the kitchen and got a kettle filled and put on the stove to boil, before going to the television and getting it ready for the movie. Once the movie was ready I went and grabbed the snacks that I had bought and arranged them on our coffee table. I gave a quick smile at my work and headed back to the kitchen. 

   It wasn’t until right at the kettle started blowing that Remus finally emerged from the bathroom. When he walked into the kitchen I was pouring the tea into the two cups I had set out for the two of us. Feeling his presence behind me I turned and handed him his cup before grabbing my own. I watched as another smile spread across his face as he smelled the tea. 

After letting him enjoy his tea for a few minutes I took him to the living room where we had set up the television. As I pulled him onto our couch, I saw his eyes light up as he realized what was on the new television. Hitting play on the movie, I cuddled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Another two hours later the movie was over and Remus was fully smiling now, the smile that made my heart flutter. Getting up, I stretched a bit before grabbing his empty cup. “Now I’ll give you a decision. Do you want to help me make dinner or do you want to just relax and read or something?”

Still smiling he watched me from the couch, before standing up and this time kissing my cheek. “I think helping you sounds delightful.”

Shaking my head, I motioned for him to follow me and I headed towards the kitchen, where I set the cups in the sink before pulling everything I needed from the fridge and pantry while Remus leans on the counter.  

“So, what were you planning on making?”

“Mmm, I think that is for me to know and you to find out,” I say smirking as I turn around with the last of the ingredients. As I set them down he comes over and starts sorting them before saying, “I think if I am to be a helpful cooking partner I might need to know what I am making.”

“No, I’ll tell you what to do and I am sure you’ll figure out what it is at some point.” 

Laughing, he shakes his head before I give him instructions of what to do. It only takes him about fifteen minutes before he figures out what we are making and tries to take over cooking and I have to threaten to kick him out of the kitchen. 

Once he starts putting the finishing touches on the dish, I tell him I am running to the bathroom. I leave the kitchen and slip into our bedroom and pull my last surprise from the top drawer from my dresser. Laying the black lingerie set on the bed, I took a deep breath and undressed and pulled them on before pulling my robe on over them. Then I walked back to the kitchen and tiptoed up behind Remus and hugged him from behind. Smiling, he turned around and wrapped his arms around me before saying, “Dinner is ready, darling.” 

“Okay, let’s go eat at the table then?”

Nodding he grabs the food, leaving me to grab the plates and silverware. Both of us work together to set up the table and set up the table before sitting down and making our plates. It was silent throughout the meal until Remus spoke up after we had finished and looked right at me, “I know what you are doing, (y/n), and I want to say thank you. Honestly, this is the most relaxed and loved I have felt in a long time. You are more than I could have ever asked for, and more than I deserve, so thanking you for all of this.”

Smiling, I reach across the table and grab his hand and say, “Remus, I love you and want you to love yourself as well. If anyone in this relationship doesn't deserve the other it's me. Remus, you do everything you can for me and more. I want you to realize that I love you and that’s never going to change, and I want you to stop putting yourself down, because you are more than enough, and you are perfect in my eyes.”

He just sat there and smiled at me lovingly for a minute before, I stood up and went around the table to him and pulled him up as well. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered, “I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me. So I planned all of this for when you got home so that you could feel pampered and loved.”

“Well, I can say that I do feel both pampered and loved.”

“Good, but our day is not over yet,” I reply with a soft smile and pull him down for a kiss. Through the kiss, I pour as much love as possible and pull him close. After I break to kiss for air I smile at him and lead him towards our bedroom. Once inside the room I smile lovingly at him again and ask, “Are you ready for your final gift?”

Without waiting for his reply this time, I pulled on the strings of my robe and pulled it off my shoulders, revealing the lingerie to him. I feel his eyes on me as I slowly walked back towards him, focusing on removing his clothes as well. I started with his shirt, pulling it off slowly and tossing it on the floor before continuing our kiss from earlier, but this time the kiss had more passion behind it. A passion that made heat curl in the bottom of my stomach as I ran my hands over Remus’ chest and back before settling with one hand on his shoulder while the other was buried in the hair at the base of his neck. When Remus’ hands trailed their way from where they had been on my hips slowly up my back I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. 

“I love you,” I whispered and started kissing his jawline and neck. He gives me a small hum, and I continue my way down his neck to his collarbone nipping at the skin there slightly. He moans quietly and I move my hands down his chest to his pants and unbutton and unzip them, before pulling them off of him. I move back up slightly and start kissing his the area right beneath his ear. Once his pants are off I move my hand to cup his hardening member through his boxers causing him to moan. I nipped at the skin I had been kissing before I start sucking on the spot to make a mark, at the same time I start pushing him back towards the bed. When his legs bump into the bed I remove myself from his neck and move myself to start kissing him again. I feel his hands move from my hips to bury themselves in my hair as he deepens the kiss. While kissing, I push his boxers down letting his erection spring free, and he gives a slight moan into the kiss. I pull back and look into his eyes with love and lust and push him onto the bed as I kiss down his chest. I get down and spread his legs apart and slowly wrap my hand around the base of his erection causing him to hiss slightly. Looking back up at his eyes I wait a moment before leaning down and closing my mouth around the head of his cock. Circling my tongue around the hot flesh in my mouth a couple of times, I hear him moan and felt him grip the back of my head through my hair. Humming, I sink the rest of his erection into my mouth, going in slowly and pulling up every so often before sinking him deeper into my mouth, not stopping until I was at the base of his erection. 

At this point, Remus’ is gripping my hair so tight his knuckles are white and he is moaning through clenched teeth. So, I hollow out my cheeks and hum slightly and start pulling myself off of him before going down again. I repeat this until he becomes a moaning messing and I pull off of him his a pop. I look up at him again and make eye contact with his half-lidded eyes as I start pumping him with my hand and licking along his veins and slit. Before I know it he grunts and pulls my face back so he doesn’t cum on my face, instead umming on my chest, causing me to moan and bite my lip. 

Once he finished he lays back on the breathing heavily trying to recover from his orgasm, so I get up and go and grab a washcloth and wipe my chest off in the mirror in the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. 

Back in the bedroom I quickly clean Remus up before tossing the cloth away and crawling onto the bed. Remus moves so that he is laying at the head of the bed and I curl up next to him laying my head on his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head with a content sigh and whisper, “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


Epilogue (a year later):

Remus helps me out of the cab I had insisted on taking to Sirius’ house for the Marauders’ yearly get together. You both smile at each other and climb the steps towards the house and Remus knocks on the door. Not even a second later Sirius is standing there with his arms open. 

“Remus, (y/n), come in, come in! I feel like it has been ages, and (y/n) you’ve certainly gotten bigger” Sirius says with a big smile while looking at your protruding stomach, as little pitter patter feet come running. “Aunt (y/n)! Uncle Remus!”

“Harry!,” Remus says as he catches the running toddler.

“My it looks like you’ve grown a foot since I last seen you,” I chuckle as Lily and James comes walking after Harry. 

“Harry James Potter, how many times have we told you no running in the house?” Lily asks with a stern face.

“But Aunt (y/n) and Uncle Remus are finally here, and this isn’t our house!”

I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling while James actually laughs and gets an elbow to the ribs from Lily, who takes Harry from Remus and says, “That doesn’t mean you can run inside.”

Pouting Harry looks down at the floor, and I smile at Remus while running a hand across my stomach. I couldn't wait for our little joy. Smiling I looked at all of our friends and thought to myself,  _ life is peaceful, life is happy, life is perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is practically my first time writing something smutty. Please tell me what you think and I am very open to tips. Thanks for reading!


End file.
